


santa baby

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Christmas, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dresses in a santa outfit and gives Harry a lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	santa baby

"Babe, are you ready?" Harry called up the staircase. "We should’ve left for your mum’s twenty minutes ago." He told, quickly checking his phone before stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. He waited a couple of seconds, expecting to hear a reply in return. He frowned in confusion then placed his car keys into his other pocket.

"Babe?" He called again, a little louder this time. He waited for a few more seconds, becoming confused at the silence that greeted him.

With no response given, Harry made his way up the staircase. He walked to the top step then moved closer to the door of the bedroom, the sudden sound of music playing stopping him just before he pushed the door open.

He frowned again, hearing the start of Santa Baby play out into the bedroom, making him wonder why Louis would suddenly be playing christmas songs when they should be on their way to his Mum’s for dinner. He reached his hand out and pushed at the door, instantly hearing the song become louder once he was in the room.

"Baby, did you not hear-"

Harry stopped himself as his eyes took in the view. He gulped, feeling a rush of unexpected excitement travel around inside of him. His eyes stared back at Louis, who stood next to their bed with a hand on his hip, dressed in a short, red Santa outfit. He roamed his eyes all over Louis, taking in the way the dress fitted perfectly against his sides and finished short to show his thighs.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry whispered, lowering his eyes to see the outfit matching the black stiletto boots on Louis’ feet. He gulped again as he looked up, noticing the smirk on Louis’ face.

"I rang Mum." Louis told, taking slow steps towards Harry with the bells of his earrings tinkling as he moved. He kept his smirk in place, knowing how much of an effect he was having on Harry. "I told her we’d be there later than planned." He added, stopping once he stood right in front of Harry.

"So that means." Louis continued, reaching a hand up to Harry’s chest. He let his eyes lift up to lock with Harry’s while he slowly licked his lips. "I get to give you your present a little early."

Without waiting for a reply, Louis pressed both of his hands to Harry’s hips then spun him around, steadily walking him backwards towards the bed. He pushed Harry back to sit on the edge of the mattress, his hands leaving his body to fall by his side.

Louis smirked when he saw how Harry’s eyes roamed his body as if he was slowly taking in how he looked in the short outfit. “I think you’ve been good enough this year.” He teased, raising an eyebrow when Harry looked up at him. He slowly turned himself around then looked back over his shoulder while he swayed his hips to the music.

"I’ve been really good." Harry confirmed, his voice low and rugged. He watched intently as Louis slowly danced in front of him, purposely working his hips and sticking his bum out towards Harry. He swallowed away a moan as he felt his cock twitch, wanting to pull Louis closer to him to have any kind of contact.

"I think you deserve a treat, baby." Louis told, slowly spinning himself back around to face Harry again. He kept up the slow rhythm of swaying his hips, moving them from side to side, with his hands roaming his body.

"Santa baby." Louis sung in time with the song playing out. "Hurry down the chimney tonight." He kept his eyes on Harry and smirked when he noticed the bulge at the front of his jeans.

"This year, I wanted to give you something I know you’d really like." He told, his hips continued to sway from side to side with his hands now moving lower on his body.

Harry let a low moan leave his lips as he watched Louis move closer then turn around before sitting himself in Harry’s lap. He bit down on his lip while Louis slowly began to grind back against his bulge, the action only making him grow harder.

"Something you’d really enjoy." Louis added, dropping both of his hands to reach for Harry’s. He continued to roll his hips to grind against Harry’s crotch while he guided Harry’s hands down to his thighs, allowing Harry’s fingers to escape beneath the material of the outfit.

Harry felt his cock twitch again as he bunched up the material of the outfit, giving him a clear view of the red laced underwear that Louis had on. “Fuck, Lou.” He moaned, not being able to stop himself from dropping a hand to touch the red knickers.

"I knew you’d like them." Louis confidently told, still grinding to feel Harry’s cock much harder now. "I knew I’d get you so fucking hard as soon as you saw me wearing them." He added, while reaching for Harry’s hand again, this time to bring it round to fall between his spread legs.

"Fuck, that’s so sexy." Harry commented, feeling the lace fabric once his hand closed around Louis’ crotch. He kept his other hand on Louis’ hip while he rubbed against his cock through the underwear, hearing small gasps leave Louis’ mouth.

Biting his lip, Louis moaned low in his throat, feeling a shiver run through his body at the touch of Harry’s hand against his hard cock. He could still feel Harry’s bulge against his bum, so hard because of him, making him desperate for so much more.

"Ready for your present now, Harry?" Louis seductively asked, with his head turned back over his shoulder to glance at Harry.

"You mean having you in the sexiest santa outfit, wearing the sexiest lacy underwear isn’t my present?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely confused and excited for whatever else he was about to be given.

Louis gave a small chuckle. “I think you deserve more than that, baby.” He moved Harry’s hand away from his crotch to then stand up from his lap, turning around again to glance down at Harry. “After all, you have been really good this year.”

Harry grinned as Louis leaned closer to bring their lips together. He relaxed into the embrace and lifted his hand up to Louis’ cheek just as he was pushed back to lay on the bed, the kiss breaking as Louis lifted himself back up.

Walking around the side of the bed, Louis hummed along to the last few lines of the song. He bent forward to open the top drawer of the bedside table, picking out a rectangle box that had been wrapped and had a little bow in the top corner. He smirked then grabbed a bottle of lube before making his way back to the bed.

"Here you go, kitten." Louis softly spoke, once he was up on the bed with his legs either side of Harry’s. He watched as Harry’s eyes lowered to the contents of his hands then back up with a look of wonder. "Merry christmas."

Harry raised an eyebrow and took the box from Louis, already guessing what was inside after seeing the bottle of lube in Louis’ hand. He lifted up on his elbow and carefully unwrapped the present while he felt Louis work to take off his jeans, allowing the denim to be pulled down each of his legs.

While Louis slowly lowered Harry’s boxers to join his jeans on the floor, Harry lifted the lid of the rectangle box. He grinned as soon as he looked inside, finding a deep red coloured vibrator with ribbed sides, making it look bumpy. “Wow.” He exclaimed, lifting the vibrator out of the box to observe it fully.

"Like it, baby?" Louis asked, after throwing Harry’s boxers to the floor. He sat between Harry’s parted legs and slowly ran his hands up and down his thighs, unable to stop himself from stealing quick glances at Harry’s cock that lay hard on his stomach.

"I love it!" Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Louis. "Thank you, Lou." He moved his eyes back to the toy, his thumb gently running along the two lines of small diamond gems at the base.

Louis grinned then moved forward to push the box aside and then take the vibrator from Harry’s grasp. “I thought we could try it out together. Would you like that, kitten?” He asked, his voice gentle.

Harry felt tingles inside of his stomach as he nodded his head. “Yeah.”

"Yes, what?" Louis urged, raising an eyebrow as he lifted up and flicked the lid on the bottle of lube.

"Yes, Daddy." Harry replied. "I’d really like that."

Giving another smirk, Louis dropped his gaze while he coated the toy with lube, making sure it had enough on before he closed the lid and chucked the bottle down on the bed. He used his hand to spread the lube all along the length, then he lowered his hand between Harry’s legs, both of them parted and bent at the knees.

With the lube on his fingers, Louis placed the tip of one of them against Harry’s hole, slowly moving it around the small circle. “I knew you’d like your present, baby.” He told, glancing up at Harry as he slowly eased his finger inside.

"I love it, Daddy." Harry replied, letting out a low moan with a whimper as Louis began to move his finger in and out of him. "Can’t wait to try it out."

Louis gave a low chuckle as he looked up to see Harry smirking. “I bet you can’t.” He lowered his gaze to watch how his finger slid in and out, before he added a second alongside the first.

"Oh, fuck." Harry moaned with a gasp, feeling the tingles inside of him increase rapidly. He whimpered again when he felt Louis’ fingers part to stretch his hole, both of them repeatedly being pushed in and out.

"Want your toy inside of you now, baby?" Louis asked, now sure that Harry was ready to take it. He smirked when Harry quickly nodded his head, showing how desperate for more he had become.

Carefully taking his fingers out, Louis grasped the base of the vibrator then gently pressed the head of it against Harry’s hole. His eyes flickered up to watch Harry’s reaction, seeing him gasp with his mouth open and his head tipped back against the pillow.

"Tell Daddy you’ve been good enough, baby?" Louis urged, slowly moving the head of the toy all around the small circle of Harry’s hole.

Harry gulped, feeling his body tingle with arousal from the light touch of the vibrator. “I’ve been really good.” He answered. “So good, Daddy.” His head lifted up and his eyes stared back at Louis, who continued to teasingly move the head all around his hole. “Please. Please, Daddy.”

A tingle of excitement spread around Louis’ body from the sound of Harry’s pleads. “I’ve got you, love.” He gently assured, keeping their eyes locked as he slowly eased the toy inside. He pushed the vibrator until most of it was inside of Harry, making him gasp and moan at the feeling of being full.

Moving his hand away from the base, Louis slowly shuffled up on the bed to kneel up over Harry’s body with his hands pressed to the mattress at his sides. “Do you like your present so far?” He asked, before tilting his head to softly kiss Harry’s neck.

"Yes, Daddy." Harry breathlessly answered, lifting a hand to hold to Louis’ hip. His fingers uncontrollably slipped beneath the material of Louis’ santa outfit to lightly tug on the fabric of the lacy underwear.

Louis kissed the same spot of Harry’s neck once again before he gently sunk his teeth into his skin, at the same time that he lowered himself to slowly grind his crotch against Harry’s exposed cock. “So hard for me, aren’t you, baby?” He commented, after lifting his mouth away to look down at Harry. “I think I can get you much harder than that.”

Harry groaned at the smirk on Louis’ face. He felt a tingle of arousal fill inside of his stomach as Louis moved closer to kiss his lips before lowering back down on the bed. He watched while Louis settled between his legs with one hand on Harry’s hip and his other moving closer to the base of the toy.

Turning on the vibrator to the first power setting, Louis smirked at the sound of Harry’s gasp that sounded over the whirring of the toy. He moved both of his hands to Harry’s hips then gently took hold of his cock, letting his hand slowly stroke him up and down with very little pressure.

"Fuck, Louis." Harry gasped again, feeling more tingles around his body from the vibrations of the toy. "Please. Please, need more, Daddy."

Louis hummed in response with a smile on his face. He slowly moved his head closer to Harry’s crotch, knowing his slow pace would only make Harry more desperate. He stopped the movement of his hand to hold the base of Harry’s cock while his tongue licked all around the head, making Harry moan loud.

"Oh, fuck." Harry moaned, lifting his hand to sit at the back of Louis’ head. His fingers tangled in his hair as Louis wrapped his lips around the head of his cock before pushing down, causing Harry to moan again.

Louis kept up a steady rhythm of moving his mouth up and down on Harry’s cock, the bobbing of his head making his earrings jingle and swing. He slowly stroked his hand at the base in time with the movement of his mouth to make the pleasure more intense for Harry.

"Like that, baby?" Louis asked, once he had lifted his mouth away and glanced up at Harry while continuing to stroke his cock.

"Yes. Fuck, Daddy." Harry moaned. He watched as Louis grinned then glanced down where his free hand moved to the base of the toy to increase the power.

Louis looked back up before taking Harry back into his mouth, instantly moving at the same quick pace. He moved his hand aside to allow him to lower his mouth down to the base, taking Harry’s cock as far as he could. He slowly lifted his mouth back up then replaced it with his hand as he looked up at Harry.

"Tell me what you want, baby?" Louis urged, steadily stroking Harry’s cock. "Do you want Daddy to fuck you? Want my cock inside of you?"

Harry bit his bottom lip as he shook his head. He gulped to steady his breathing from the intense pleasure of the toy as well as Louis’ hand stroking his cock. “Ride me, Daddy.” He answered, feeling his cock twitch at his plead.

Louis moaned low in his throat. “Yeah, that’s what you want? You want to fuck me, baby?” He asked, already feeling tingles of excitement inside of his stomach.

"Wanna make you feel good." Harry replied, desperation quickly taking over him. "Please, Daddy. Let me make you feel good."

Louis moaned again then moved his hand away from Harry’s cock. He shuffled around on the bed and took off the laced underwear before picking up the bottle of lube. He squeezed a small amount onto two of his fingers then dropped his hand between his legs to press one against his hole.

With one finger slowly easing inside of himself, Louis knelt up closer to Harry’s crotch and used his free hand to hold the base of his cock. He wrapped his lips around the head then began to suck him like before, at the same time that his finger slid in and out of him.

"Fuck, yeah. So good." Harry breathlessly moaned, grateful for the steady pace of Louis’ mouth on his cock, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold out if the pace increased. He whimpered at the pleasure, lifting his hand to sit in Louis’ hair where his fingers tug playfully.

Louis added a second finger to stretch himself more. He skilfully sucked up and down while his fingers moved in and out, both actions moving at a steady pace. His hand remained at the base as he slowly lifted his mouth away, then he released Harry’s cock to let it lay hard against his stomach.

"Ready for me, Daddy?" Harry asked, giving Louis a wide smile.

Louis moaned then nodded his head, too eager for Harry’s cock to continue with his fingers. He slowly pulled them both out then reached for the lube again, squeezing more onto his fingers. His hand closed around Harry’s cock to spread the lube all over his length, making him slick and ready for Louis to take.

"Gonna make Daddy feel good, baby?" Louis spoke low, while he straddled Harry’s hips and guided the head of his cock towards his hole. "Gonna make me scream with your big, hard cock?"

Moaning at Louis’ words, Harry reached out to place both of his hands on Louis’ hips. “Fuck, yeah.” He answered, while Louis slowly lowered himself down on his cock. His mouth fell open at the mix of pleasure, having the high power setting of the vibrator inside of him as well as being inside of Louis, both making the sensations much more intense.

With most of Harry’s cock now inside of him, Louis placed both of his hands to the bottom of Harry’s stomach to support him up. He slowly lifted himself up then lowered back down, causing him to moan at the tingling sensation he felt. He repeated the same action then started up a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down, letting out small gasps and whimpers while he moved.

"Oh, your cock feels so good, baby." Louis lowly moaned, licking his lips as he stared back at Harry. "Love how it feels inside of me."

Harry groaned and dropped his hands from Louis’ hips to hold around his thighs. He kept his eyes locked with Louis’ as he moved his right hand closer to his crotch, beneath his santa outfit, to take hold of Louis’ cock.

Tipping his head back, Louis moaned loud. He pressed his lips together in order to stay quiet but the increasing pleasure he felt from bouncing on Harry’s cock with Harry’s hand stroking his own caused his mouth to fall open, letting loud moans slip through his lips.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis moaned, dropping his head to look back down at Harry. "Don’t stop, baby." He urged, feeling his stomach tingle and his muscles tightening from the way Harry’s hand stroked his cock at a fast pace.

"You look so good right now, Lou." Harry moaned. "So fucking sexy in that outfit!" He added, lowering his eyes to take another look at the red santa outfit that Louis had on. "And those fucking knickers." He groaned, having the image of Louis wearing the lace underwear show inside of his head. "Such a filthy little slut."

"Fuck. Oh, Harry." Louis moaned again, repeatedly slamming down on Harry’s cock to take him faster and deeper. His breathing had become uncontrolled and his entire body flushed with heat, the pleasure taking over his body.

The jingling sound of Louis’ earrings while he bounced mixed with each of their moans. Harry’s hand continued to stroke Louis’ cock while he bucked his hips up, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. He moaned loud, still looking up at Louis to see the arousal clear on his face.

"I’m so close." Louis moaned out with a whimper, not stopping the fast pace of his bounces. "Fuck, Harry. So close, baby!"

"Cum for me, Lou. Wanna see you cum." Harry moaned in reply, feeling his stomach tingle and his head begin to spin. He felt his own orgasm fast approaching him, the sensations making him moan loud.

With Harry’s hand still stroking his cock, Louis gave a final loud moan and let his orgasm take over, spilling his cum against Harry’s shirt. He slowed down the pace of his bounces then carefully lifted himself up, trying to control his heavy breathing.

Once Louis had lifted up, Harry closed his hand around his cock to give himself quick strokes. He moaned Louis’ name over and over until he felt his body shake and his muscles clenched and his cum met with Louis’ on his shirt.

Turning off the vibrator, Louis gently pulled the toy out of Harry, moving it carefully and slowly. He placed the toy next to the bottle of lube on the bed then moved to lay next to Harry, where he pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Harry smiled then turned to glance to his side at Louis. “Thank you for my present, Lou.” He gently spoke. “I really love it.”

Louis gave a wide smile then turned on his side to leave more kisses along Harry’s neck until he reached his lips. “You’re welcome.” He replied, slowly running his fingers across Harry’s chest.

They stayed together in silence for a while longer, until Louis turned to look at Harry, remembering their plans for the day. “You should probably change your shirt before we go to Mum’s.” He suggested, glancing at the white stains on Harry’s shirt.

Harry nodded his head, then turned to look at Louis. “You should probably not go to your Mum’s dressed as a slutty santa.”

"Maybe not." Louis agreed, glancing down at his red outfit. He lowered his eyes to stare at the black stilettos on his feet. "I can keep the boots on, though, can’t I?"

"Yeah, she’ll love them." Harry answered, moving closer to softly kiss Louis’ lips.


End file.
